101 Reasons
by iwantlunch
Summary: Austin has 101 reasons to justify his recent actions but when Ally wants an explanation, he can only think of reason number 78, the one that truly matters.


**Um, I guess this takes place during their senior year of high school… why? I have no idea.**

**I actually have no idea what this is. The idea has been floating around in my head and I was blasting "I Know How To Say" by 3OH!3 while on Twitter (shoutout to Devotion2Demi on Twitter) and it struck me on how to actually write this. So, I kind of randomly put this together. I guess this is sort of a way to make-up to you all for the recent lame chapter of Behind the Music so.. here! YAY! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Woah<em>  
><em>Cause I know how to say<em>  
><em>Love in many different ways."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>101 Reasons<strong>

The smile that graced Ally's features seemed impossible to whip off. She had been on a date with Eric, the cute brown haired boy from her math class. Trish had known how much she'd been crushing on the boy and to actually go on a date with him seemed to put Ally on cloud nine.

In recent months, Ally had become more and more popular among the male population at her school. She figured that growing into her body more, as well as hanging out with famous internet sensation Austin Moon, did have some perks. Dez had told her in the beginning of the academic year just how many guys began coming up to him to ask if she was single. At first she was shy, just blushed, looked down, and would quietly tell Dez that yes, she was. But then it had begun to become like a daily occurrence, one that Ally adjusted to quickly.

The last few dates Ally went on began great but for some reason or another, ended terribly. Some freak accident would occur or her father would suddenly text her phone claiming that he needed her when in fact he didn't know why he would need her help.

The songstress was silently grateful for these sudden interruptions. During the dates, she'd find herself wanting to escape for multiple reasons. In some cases, her date was attractive, very attractive in fact until he decided to open his mouth and try to uphold a conversation with her. It had been almost like someone gave him the idea to talk about everything she hated. With other dates, she simply lost interest. This had been mostly due to the fact that she subconsciously compared everything they did and said to the mannerisms of her blond haired best friend.

Though, Ally wouldn't acknowledge this fact to even herself. She'd claim that she lost interest due to the fact that she had been stressing over _Austin_'s new song. But she could no longer deny that one way or another, she seemed to relate almost everything back to the outgoing singer.

* * *

><p>Eric had suggested to Ally that they eat at the <em>Grape Pit<em>*. The date had been going well and Ally didn't think of her partner once. The couple exited out of the restaurant once they finished eating and decided to go on a walk through the mall. Their conversation was great and Ally could feel her heartbeat speed up when the tan boy casually made a reach to hold her hand in his. Ally just prayed for something to cool her down, make her heartbeat slow a bit.

A stray blue water balloon went flying through the air and straight towards the couple, a matching green one right behind it. The balloon fell on the songwriter's head and the water quickly made its way down her body, soaking her to the bone. The second water balloon hit both Ally and Eric, right where their shoulders had been touching during the entire walk.

"Oh wow! I am so sorry!" Austin yelled, coming out from around the corner and rushing to the side of his best friend.

"What the hell dude?" Eric shrieked, shaking his right arm to hopefully rid it of the water. His entire right side of his body had become wet from the second balloon.

"Yeah, sorry," the singer said quickly before turning his attention back to his brunette partner. "Are you okay Ally? It wasn't supposed to hit you-"

"Austin," Ally spurted out from behind her gritted teeth. She could care less that she just interrupted her best friend and his apologies, her fury officially taking over. She glared at Austin and watched satisfactorily as he gulped. "Sonic Boom, now." She followed his figure as it quickly made a dash for the music store, knowing better than to stay in front of Ally when she didn't want him there.

With a quick turn of her body, Ally directed her attention to her date. He had begun dabbing napkins all over the side of his body and Ally's expression immediately softened.

"Eric, I am so sorry. I don't know what got into him. Austin's usually-"

"Look," he said, cutting off the girl in a rather rude manner. "Sort out whatever it is with Austin first, then talk to me," he spit out angrily before turning to leave. Ally sighed and trudged back to Sonic Boom, any happiness she had from the date completely gone. If there were a cloud negative eighteen, she'd be on it.

The sight of her family's music store gave Ally a bit of comfort and she left out a small sigh. Upon entering, her anger flared up once more. She ignored the squeaking of her wet shoes and the dripping of her hair as she approached her idiotic best friend.

"Austin Moon, just what exactly where you thinking?" she yelled out into the store, receiving a few looks from the customers. She observed the blond boy shrink back slightly from her tone. He walked towards the front of the store, closer to her.

"Ally, I'm really sorry! Dez and I were having a water balloon fight-" Ally raised an eyebrow at her partner and intensified her glare.

"Dez is in Arizona until Tuesday," Ally said, pointing out the major flaw in Austin's explanation. He visibly winced and the brunette could immediately tell that he was mentally hitting his head against a wall. How could he possibly forget that his best friend was away? "Wait…" Ally said, her gaze shifting away from Austin as she walked towards the practice room. Austin followed closely behind her, happy that her glare wasn't directed towards him at the moment.

They silently entered their practice room and Ally rushed towards her songbook. She knew Austin was watching her as she flipped from page to page, her eyes scans each diary entry.

"The bad set-ups, the sudden mysterious text messages my dad never remembered sending, the horrible conversations…" Ally rambled, her eyes lifting from the songbook to her best friend. She slammed the brown leather book shut, threw it onto the piano top and marched towards Austin, her finger pointing accusingly at him. "You-"

Austin backed up, his hands up in a surrendering fashion. The last thing he needed was for her to hit him which he was pretty convinced she was close to doing. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" Ally shouted! She grabbed her songbook before turning on her foot and exiting down the stairs, spraying Austin with little water droplets from her drenched hair. Austin sighed and reluctantly followed her. If he wanted to fix things with his best friend, he'd have to talk to her sooner rather than later.

"Ally," he began as he descended down the steps. Ally looked up from behind the counter, towel in hand to dry herself. She simply glared at the boy before turning away. "Ally, I'm really sorry. I just-"

"You have been deliberately messing up all my dates!" she hissed at her friend once he approached her. She messily tugged at her damp hair with the towel before throwing it on the ground. "What in the world would make you think that it would be okay if you did that?"

Austin crossed his arms in response and stood his ground. "I have 101 reasons-"

"Tell me them."

"What?" Austin asked, a little dumbfounded. He slowly uncrossed his arms as Ally stared him down, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I said, tell me them. If you have 101 reasons to explain your actions then I want to hear them." Ally began to tap her foot, a sign that Austin recognized would not be good for him. They both knew Ally meant business. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Austin-"

He cut her off though. "No Ally, just give me a minute." His partner sighed and rolled her eyes. Her anger had begun to slowly begun to dissipate but she could not let Austin know that. No, he was not off the hook, not this time.

She watched his eyes flicker between her own chocolate ones and the ground. She shook her head and turned towards the cash register, about to lock it for the night. She thought it was obvious that Austin was not going to explain.

"Reason number 78; I fell in love with you," he said loudly, the pride evident in his voice. He placed down a folded piece of paper in front of her, reason number 78 staring his songwriter in the face. Ally turned quickly towards him in shock.

"What?"

"Ally, I love you! Aishiteru! Te amo! J'taime!" he began, walking over to the shocked girl and grabbing her shoulders. "I. Love. You." He slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders as Ally stood there, mouth open, staring at him. "So…" he said a bit awkwardly. Austin backed up a bit and made his way towards the door. He knew it best to leave Ally to her thoughts. Surely she'd think of someway to let him down easy.

His hand gripped the door handle.

"Austin Moon, what in the world would give you the idea that you need to leave?" He paused at the door, waiting for her to yell at him. "I think you need to add reason 102 to your list," he heard the small brunette say from behind the counter. He turned quickly and he gave her a questioning look.

"Reason 102?"

"Reason 102," Ally began before taking a deep breath before smiling and walking closer to the blond boy. "I fell in love with you too." Austin had no hesitation taking his partner into his arms and leaning down, Ally meeting him halfway. As they kissed, Austin thought of a one hundred third reason to add to his list of reasons that justified his recent actions against her dates; _Ally Dawson was his._

* * *

><p><strong>*Grape Pit is just a play on Olive Garden… because I'm not creative when it comes to creating restaurantbrand names if you couldn't tell already.**

**I apologize if this was just as bad as the last chapter of BtM. I think my writing's just off this week. I hope you still liked it!**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Comment? Random rambles? Anything? You should share.**

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
